


How Kurt Hummel Finally Got a Happy Ending

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: Because of How I Met Your Mother, M/M, Pairing is untagged on purpose, Read the notes if you want to know the pairing before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This plot was spawned by an idea of Glee being a "How I Met Your Father" experience for Kurt Hummel.  That maybe the fact that he goes through so much in canon is all because one day, he'll finally be happily married to a fantastic husband, and he'll have kids and be incredibly successful.  </p><p>So in keeping with the HIMYM premise, he's talking to his toddler son about the men in his life prior to his son's Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Kurt Hummel Finally Got a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt's husband isn't named until towards the end of the story, and that's why the pairing is untagged for this story. 
> 
> If you don't want to read without knowing who the husband is, then go to the notes at the bottom where that will be posted for you. So if you don't like the pairing, you can avoid any surprises.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m honestly not all that excited to be going today,” Kurt looked down at his young son as he pulled out clean clothes for him to wear. 

Alexander gurgled in reply, which was normal because unlike his Papa, he was clearly a child who didn’t need to talk a lot to get his point across. 

Kurt and his husband often argued about people’s tendencies to baby talk Alexander, because as far as Kurt was concerned, that was condescending and offensive to his brilliant young son. 

Alexander was going to grow up speaking intelligently as soon as he actually learned to speak sentences.  He could say some words, like “Daddy” and “Papa.” 

And “cat” which by itself was kind of strange because the family didn’t actually own a cat. 

Alexander was a genius as far as Kurt was concerned, just like his Daddy, and his ability to say and understand words was impressive already, so Kurt was not about to let baby talk interfere with his vocal development.

His husband complained that it was just because Kurt wanted Alexander to eventually become a singer, but Kurt usually disregarded any of his husband’s opinions on that matter to begin with.  While his husband was smart, his tendency to be a smart-ass outweighed that most of the time.

“Now, don’t get me wrong.  Visiting Daddy is always a good thing, but I don’t know about this outing of ours.  I don’t suppose you’d be willing to throw a tantrum when we get there so we can leave early?”

Alexander cooed at him.

“That’s what I figured.  You always side with Daddy because he’s more fun.  Don’t think I’m not on to your games, little boy.”

Kurt stuck his tongue out at his son as he picked him up out of the crib, and Alexander attempted to do the same. 

And god that was just as adorable as it had been the first time.

“Stop being so charming,” Kurt kissed him on the forehead as he placed him on the changing table.  “It’s really a pitiful attempt to get your way, and I know for a fact your Daddy taught you that.”

Alexander’s chubby little hands went into action, and he waved them and batted at Kurt as he changed Alexander into the new outfit.

“You are way too much like your Daddy, you know.” 

Alexander cooed again, and Kurt picked him back up after changing him.  He wrapped his son in a hug and squeezed him gently. 

“Papa.”

“Yeah, Papa’s got you, sweetie.”

“Daddy.”

“Yes, we’re going to go see Daddy.  He has a surprise for us.  But basically, what that means is that he has a surprise for you,” Kurt grinned as Alexander looked up at him. 

“Dunt,” Alexander replied.

“Dunt?  Is that ‘ _don’t_ ’?   That’s a new one.  Don’t what?” Kurt put Alexander down on the blanket in the living room and sat with him, legs crossed in front of him.

It was a good thing that Kurt’s taste in clothes had changed a little bit since Alexander had made his grand debut into their lives, or he would never have been able to get down in the floor with him. 

Skinny jeans and infants just didn’t mix. 

“Oh... skinny jeans _for_ infants.  What do you think?”

“Dunt,” Alexander repeated.

“Damn.  You just can’t give a guy credit for a good idea, can you?  A simple ‘ _I don’t think that’ll work because of the diapers, Papa,_ ’ would have been fine, thank you.”

Kurt pouted at him, and Alexander giggled at his face. 

“You laugh when I pout, just like your Daddy.  Seriously, you two spend way too much time together.”

Kurt leaned over to the bucket of toys that stayed next to the couch and pulled it closer.  Alexander clapped his little hands and squealed when he caught sight of his favorite set of blocks. 

They were large enough for him to be able to chew on without danger of getting choked, and he got to practice his hand-eye coordination.  It was a win-win in Kurt’s eyes.

And if every now and then Kurt got amusement out of Alexander aiming the blocks at his Daddy’s head, well then that was a secret between Kurt and his son. 

Kurt stood to get the baby ‘ _corral_ ’ that his husband called a ‘ _prison_ ’ on a regular basis, but just because _he_ was willing to crawl all over the living room floor chasing Alexander, looking hilarious and adorable while doing so, it didn’t mean _Kurt_ had time to do that. 

Especially not today.

He had brunch to prepare for himself and Alexander, and snacks to take with them that were suitable for Alexander to eat later, and then they needed to be on the subway in an hour. 

Kurt stood and turned on the opera that had been playing the night before.  Alexander loved soft instrumental music, and he did this little swaying thing back and forth that nobody but Kurt seemed to attribute to a true love of music. 

Kurt loved where the kitchen was located in their apartment, because while he cooked, he could keep Alexander in his sight. 

So while his son played in the small circular area that the gate allowed him access to, Kurt got busy making the home-made baby food his son loved. 

His husband, as well as Alexander’s grandpa Burt, had some issues with Kurt’s need to try his hand at making baby food, but neither one of them were brave enough to actually argue with Kurt about it. 

But Kurt knew for a fact that they both slipped Alexander French fries behind Kurt’s back. 

He just couldn’t prove it. 

_Yet._

They were both just suckers for Alexander’s grin, and that baby successfully played both of them.

Kurt hummed to himself and busied himself preparing bananas and oatmeal for Alexander.  He had the ingredients for his own omelet waiting in the fridge, but he would feed Alexander first. 

He loved to listen to Alexander babble along with the music, and Kurt wished his husband hadn’t had to go into work today.  It was Saturday, which meant he’d usually have the day off.  But he was only working a half day before they took off for their adventure. 

Alexander squealed, and the abrupt sound scared Kurt out of his thoughts.

Kurt walked a few steps closer to the living room.

“What was that all about?  Is something after you?”

Kurt laughed at Alexander’s innocent face. 

He had his Daddy’s eyes, and Kurt thought again about how they’d discussed that Kurt would be the one to donate the sperm for the surrogacy next time. 

Simply because his husband also wanted a child who had Kurt’s eyes.

“Stop with the cute,” Kurt pointed at Alexander.  “You have plenty of time to charm people when you grow up just like your daddy.  Complete with his incessant need to pander to your own child’s every whim.”

Alexander just clapped his hands without argument. 

He really was the sweetest and most adorable child on the planet, and Kurt reminded everyone of that on a regular basis.

Alexander had chubby cheeks and brown eyes, and his personality was sweet.  He was so clever, and he was just the happiest baby Kurt had ever seen. 

Alexander was simply perfect. 

And Kurt couldn’t love him more even if he were Alexander’s birth father. 

“Daddy will play blocks with you when we get done with our adventure today.  I promise.  Even if I have to threaten to make him sleep on the couch, okay?”

Alexander squealed again, and Kurt took that to be agreement.

“I know.  We have him wrapped around our fingers, don’t we?” Kurt retrieved the block that had sailed over the corral and returned it to Alexander.  “Let Papa finish and we’ll eat, and then we can play for a little bit, okay?”

Kurt returned to the kitchen and called out to Alexander, “You know.  I knew your Daddy was the perfect person to be your Daddy from the beginning.  It’s not because Papa has him wrapped around any fingers either.  It’s because he’s nothing like your Papa’s old boyfriends.  And that one guy Papa almost married.”

Alexander snorted, and Kurt laughed.

“Yeah, that’s what Daddy does when Papa mentions Michael too.”

In the past decade, Michael Donovan had been the only other boyfriend Kurt had come close to marrying.  But ultimately, Michael’s desire to stay childless had been the deciding factor.  Kurt had wanted a family, and Michael hadn’t.  They’d talked about it, and Kurt had loved Michael very much, but the idea that he’d never be a father if he married Michael had been too much for Kurt to take. 

He’d broken down one night and had admitted that he wanted kids.  That he’d kept it from Michael because he’d hoped that after the years of being together, Michael might change his mind.

But he hadn’t, and they’d broken up over it. 

That had been a few years back, and Kurt didn’t regret it.  Michael was with a guy named Eric now, and neither one of them wanted children.  It had been the best decision for both of them, and he and Michael were still friends. 

Much to Kurt’s husband’s amusement.

He didn’t have any jealousy about Michael still being in Kurt’s life.  It was more that he was consistently amused at how close Kurt had come to marrying Michael, because according to him, Michael was not Kurt’s type at all.

Just because Michael hadn’t been a tall, athletic man who obsessed over sports and had never gotten overly protective of Kurt when they went out at night.

Which really wasn’t the point, as far as Kurt was concerned. 

So what if Michael was nothing like the man he’d ended up marrying. 

Blaine hadn’t been either, and _he’d_ been Kurt’s first love. 

Well maybe not his first love, but his first real boyfriend. 

“You know, your Uncle Blaine is the first guy I thought I’d end up married to, and you know how Daddy feels about him.”

Alexander snorted again, and Kurt stopped what he was doing and stepped closer to the living room to look at his son.  Because he would _swear_ that Alexander was channeling his Daddy at the moment.  There was just no way that particular snort could possibly be coincidental. 

Alexander looked at him innocently though, and Kurt wondered how many times his husband had complained about Uncle Blaine when Kurt wasn’t around. 

“You two talk about Uncle Blaine, don’t you?” Kurt narrowed his eyes at his son and smiled.  “Don’t bother denying it.  I can see right through that shy adorable smile.”

Alexander just gurgled again, and Kurt raised an eyebrow before going to back to the food. 

No matter how his husband felt about Alexander’s Uncle Blaine, Blaine _had_ been the person Kurt had expected to marry years ago, because at the time, Kurt had looked at their relationship through rose-colored glasses. 

It had been Blaine’s cheating that had finally ripped those glasses off Kurt’s face. 

Because for all he could forgive people for their faults, cheating was really something Kurt couldn’t forget about.   Kurt didn’t trust easily to begin with, and doing something like that shattered that trust completely. 

Even though he had forgiven Blaine for it. 

And Adam in college. 

 _And_ Lucas when he’d cheated on Kurt a few years later. 

Honestly, by the time Lucas had gotten around to cheating on him, Kurt had begun to think that cheating was a prerequisite for being in a relationship. 

Alexander cooed again, and Kurt looked over at him while he spooned the banana and oatmeal mixture into a bowl. 

“I know.  I agree with you.  Daddy just hates it when people hurt Papa.  That’s why Uncle Blaine bothers him.  But at least now that Uncle Blaine lives in California with Uncle Shane, we don’t have to deal with having Daddy and Uncle Blaine in the same room very often.  Because that’s just not a good idea.”

Kurt sat the bowl to the side and went to retrieve Alexander from his ‘ _prison_.’

“Come on.  You can practice using your spoon while Papa makes his omelet.”

Kurt put Alexander in his high chair, but his training spoon and the bowl of food in front of him.  He spooned some of the cereal and fruit into his son’s mouth and set to work on cooking his own brunch.  He didn’t know where they were going, but he wasn’t taking a chance because they might not get to eat soon.

“Do you want juice?  Never mind.  You always want juice, don’t you?” Kurt smiled as he poured some toddler apple juice into a sippy cup for Alexander. 

Alexander clapped, “Duce.” 

“Right.  Juice.  I knew you were amazing and brilliant.  You just prove it to me again every day, don’t you?”

Kurt kissed him on the forehead as he put the cup in front of Alexander, who had been developing very good coordination over the past few months. 

“You’re not even as messy as Daddy.  Daddy’s really messy isn’t he?”

Alexander’s answer was to throw his head back to drink.

“Well, yes.  I agree.  Daddy’s messiness drives me to drink sometimes too.  But he’s too cute to stay mad at, isn’t he?  Even you cave when he pouts.  I’ve seen it happen, Alexander.” 

Kurt walked over to spoon another bite of oatmeal into his son’s mouth, because good coordination aside, if he didn’t, then Alexander would never get any food into his stomach. 

Kurt resumed cooking his own food and looked over occasionally, checking out Alexander’s progress with the spoon.  He finished his omelet and plated it before returning to the table to sit with his son.

“You know, I knew Daddy was special because he thought people cheating on me was one of the worst things that he’d _ever_ heard.  And Daddy’s heard a lot of bad things.  But he was so offended that those guys had done that to Papa.  He wanted to beat them up with his _muscles._ ”

Alexander grunted, and Kurt giggled at him before taking a bite of his own food.

His husband had taught Alexander to grunt when he heard the word muscles, to show off how strong he’d get when he got bigger.  It was probably the most adorable thing Kurt had ever seen, and they both used the word a lot just to hear Alexander grunt at it.  It was also the code word for Daddy and Alexander bonding time.

Kurt spooned another bite into Alexander’s mouth. 

“Daddy’s good at protecting us with his _muscles_ isn’t he?” Kurt smiled and wiped his son’s mouth with a cloth napkin. 

Alexander grunted again and took another sip of his juice.

“Daddy says I’ve always loved his _muscles,_ ” Kurt smiled at Alexander’s grunt, “and he’s right, but I’m never going to tell him that.   He’s really strong, and he protects me just as well as Grandpa Burt always has, and that’s saying something.  Papa trusts Daddy to protect both of us, and Grandpa Burt trusts Daddy with _everything_ in our lives.  And you can believe Papa when I say that _that’s_ really saying something about Daddy.”

Alexander grinned and gurgled at him.

“And just between you and me, I only bring up Uncle Blaine and Adam, and that Paul guy I dated for like two weeks, to throw him off my trail because none of them had _muscles_ like Daddy.”

Alexander just looked at him, apparently insulted on behalf of his Daddy that Kurt would even bring up these other men in his past.

“Don’t you look at me like that,” Kurt snorted.  “You really are just like your Daddy.  You are going to be the best deadpanning smart-ass in your school.  I can feel it now.  And don’t you dare pick up that word.”

Kurt finished off his omelet and sat sipping a cup of coffee while Alexander played with his spoon in the high chair.  They still had some time before they had to get to the subway.

Alexander tapped out a beat on his high chair while they sat. 

Bantering was another thing he loved about his marriage.  Because his husband could be just as smart-assed as Kurt could be, and they were constantly trying to one-up each other.  And in public, it was hilarious because nearly everybody who witnessed their arguments was convinced that they were one step away from divorce. 

But they weren’t. 

Kurt had never been happier, and he wouldn’t trade his husband for anyone.

They were so different from each other, but that was something that kept their marriage interesting.  His husband loved sports, both watching them and playing them, and he loved gory movies and science fiction television shows. 

They talked about everything.  And even if their opinions differed, the fact that they both had strong opinions on nearly everything was refreshing. 

When they actually did argue, Kurt usually won, but that was more about his husband being a sucker for making Kurt happy than in Kurt actually being right.

And Kurt knew that.

His husband had what Kurt would call an unhealthy addiction to all foods.  He loved music just as much as Kurt, even though his song preferences were different.  And he had the most gorgeous singing voice, even if only Kurt and Alexander ever got to hear it. 

Kurt smiled at his son.

When Alexander had been two months old, sick and unable to sleep for more than thirty minutes at a time, they’d spent the entire night sleepless, but his husband had sung to Alexander all night, holding him and swaying for hours.  Kurt had watched them together, his heart melting with every passing second, before joining in and singing to their son. 

That was still one of Kurt’s favorite moments of his entire life.

And it would probably stay that way because he couldn’t think of anything that could ever replace it.

“Well, I guess we need to change your clothes again.  Come on, Bug,” Kurt got him out of his chair and walked them into the nursery. 

“Bug,” Alexander parroted and clapped his hands.

He propped his son on his hip while he got clean clothes out, along with more for the diaper bag. 

After changing his diaper and clothes, Kurt put him back into the corral in the living room. 

“Papa’s going to pack your bag and get your snacks.  Then we can get your stroller.  Or do you want to ride with Papa in your sling-seat thingie today?  And don’t do that snorting thing your Daddy does when I say sling-seat thingie.  It’s not my fault I can’t remember what that thing is called.”

Alexander just clapped his hands together and babbled some more.

“I can hear your sarcasm from the kitchen, Alexander.  I wonder if I need to bring your Daddy some clothes.  He’s probably already gotten that suit dirty.  And I do not understand why he had to wear a suit today to begin with.  They only had one meeting today.  On Saturday?  Why are Saturday meetings even necessary?” 

Kurt packed all of Alexander’s snacks and extra mini juice bottles and cups in the bag and dropped it near the corral.

“So do you think Papa needs to pick out Daddy’s clothes?  If I know him, he packed that awful pair of basketball shorts in his bag before he left.  He probably thinks he can get away with changing into them after the meeting.  But he just doesn’t know Papa, does he?” Kurt smiled down at his son.

Alexander clapped, “Papa.”

“That’s right.  Papa is the one with style, isn’t he?  Just wait till you start school.  You will be the most fashionable child at pre-school as long as I’m the one with morning duties.”

Kurt headed into the bedroom to grab a pair of jeans and an acceptable t-shirt for his husband to change into, and he threw them into a small bag along with a change of shirt for him.  Alexander had a tendency to spit up and, at times, Kurt’s wardrobe suffered for it.

He sat the smaller bag next to the diaper bag, “So did we decide on stroller versus thingie?”

Alexander gurgled up at him.

“Stroller it is, then.” 

Kurt was grateful that it was a small stroller that could be folded up easily, so if the subway was really crowded, it was never difficult to manage with Alexander on his lap.  Normally, his husband would hold onto it or hold Alexander while Kurt handled it.

Kurt got Alexander down the stairs of the apartment building before putting him in his stroller.  They had a bit of a walk to go to get to the subway, and he’d have to hold Alexander while he navigated the stairs there, so pushing him in the stroller would be a little bit of relief on Kurt’s back for the moment.

As Kurt pushed them down the street, he was reminded of a night just a few months ago.

“Remember that visit we made to Ohio?  When we went to see Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole?  And Uncle Finn and Aunt Casey?  Do you remember that?”

Alexander was too busy playing with the toy tied to his stroller leg to bother gurgling for his Papa. 

“Well, I remember it.  Your Daddy doesn’t know that I heard him talking to Grandpa Burt.  But they were talking about us, and about how important it was for us to be strong and become good fathers for you.  And Daddy told Grandpa Burt that he’d do whatever it took to keep you and me in his life because he’d be lost without us.” 

Kurt smiled as he remembered overhearing that conversation.

“I don’t think he was right about that though.  I think you and I would be lost without _him_.  I mean I have my work, even though I’m not in a show right now.  Don’t tell Rachel this, but I love taking some time off to be with you.  I don’t mind not working for a few months, but if you rat me out to her, we will have words, little man.  But the fact is that, without Daddy, I wouldn’t have you.  And you are fabulous, as you well know.”

Alexander gurgled at that, which was just _so_ appropriate. 

“Sure, you talk to me when I’m bragging on you,” Kurt giggled as he maneuvered them onto the subway.  “You have a little bit of me in you, and I don’t understand how since you’re not biologically mine.”

Alexander clapped and, well… smirked. 

That had to have been a smirk, Kurt laughed.  There was no way that that particular grin wasn’t a smirk. 

Kurt settled them on one of the outer seats and wedged the collapsed stroller between his leg and the seat.  He adjusted his clothes and Alexander’s and bounced him to keep him occupied for the trip.  They played with his toys and he had another drink while they passed stop after stop.  A few women, obviously mothers, smiled at him and one offered to help him with Alexander. 

Kurt had always just assumed that New Yorkers never acknowledged each other, but they did.  It was just with a quiet respect and a nod to how parenting worked in New York City.  Kurt had mainly ignored everybody on the subway during his pre-Alexander years, but his perspective was a little different since becoming a father. 

The ride just as long as usual, and Kurt waited until he got them up the stairs and onto the street before he put Alexander back into his stroller.  He fixed their bags in the pouch underneath and set off down the street. 

They had just enough time to get to his husband’s office and get back on the subway.

“You know, if you were a little older, we’d probably be going to your first football game or something.  And I’d probably have to dress you in some jersey of some kind.  The one for that team your Daddy loves so much.”

When the memory hit him, Kurt stopped suddenly on the street, and he had to push the stroller to the side to avoid getting them run over by the crowd.  He leaned back against the stone wall behind him and just laughed while Alexander looked up at him in confusion, laughing right along with his Papa even though the sweet little baby had no idea why. 

Kurt squatted down and kissed Alexander on the top of the head, “It’s okay sweetie.  Papa’s just realized something.  That’s all.” 

Alexander looked up at him, “Daddy.”

“Yes, we’re going to go find Daddy.  And then Papa is going to remind him of something that happened a long time ago.”

Kurt tickled his son and pushed the stroller into the office building. 

Natalie at the security desk waved him through as he got closer. 

“I saw your show last month, Mr. Hummel.  It was fantastic.”

“Thank you, Natalie.  But did Dave force the tickets on you, or did you go willingly?” Kurt grinned at her because his husband was notorious for making a huge deal over every show Kurt had been in since they’d gotten together. 

“Mr. K might be your biggest fan, but all he did was make an announcement that it was our last chance to see you before you took some months off,” Natalie grinned.  “But I went very willingly.  You were so good in Rent that I had to see you in the new one.”

“Okay, as long as Dave didn’t force you,” Kurt winked as he pushed Alexander towards the elevator.

Kurt smiled to himself on the elevator ride up, and he thought back to a time when he’d described a future for Dave, one where he was happy and had a family.  One to give him hope.

He just hadn’t realized at the time that he’d also been describing his own future. 

Kurt pushed the stroller down the rather quiet hall and realized that the meeting had to have been over for a while, and most everybody else was going back home early, probably complaining about another Saturday meeting scheduled only to accommodate another athlete with entitlement issues. 

He peeked into Dave’s office, and his husband was bent over the desk scribbling something down. 

“Hey there, big successful sports agent.  I think we have a date today,” Kurt announced as he entered the room.

Dave Karofsky looked up and grinned, and Kurt’s heart melted. 

“Hey,” Dave said as he rose to greet them. 

He pulled Kurt into a soft lingering kiss and leaned them against the desk as Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave’s shoulders.

“God, I wanted that meeting over so badly.  They were killing me.”

“Well, we’re here now.  And we’ve been talking about you all morning.  It was a long and in-depth conversation.  And Alexander divulged some of your secrets,” Kurt confessed before kissing him again.

“Little dude, we talked about that,” Dave looked down at his son and grinned.  “You and me.  We’re supposed to have each other’s backs.”

Alexander clapped, “Daddy.”

Dave laughed and let go of Kurt to squat down next to the stroller.

“Don’t you _Daddy_ me, you traitor.”

“Dunt,” Alexander clapped.

“Dunt?” Dave looked up at Kurt.  “That’s a new one.”

He laughed and shrugged, “I think it’s ‘ _don’t_.’  But again, he learned cat and we don’t have a cat, so I don’t even know anymore.”

“Cat,” Alexander pointed across the room, and Kurt looked over to see a stuffed cat on the shelf behind Dave’s desk. 

“Okay, that makes more sense to me now,” Kurt laughed. 

“Shelby gives him that when the nanny drops him off here.”

“Ah,” Kurt nodded. 

The nanny only worked for them part-time, and mainly only when both of them were working full time.   She’d been working more hours with another family while Kurt was taking some time off. 

“Also we need to discuss why he snorts when I mention Uncle Blaine,” Kurt grinned.

Dave kneeled down in front of the stroller, “That’s my boy!” 

Dave high-fived him, and Alexander clapped with laughter again.

“You’re horrible.”

“I know,” Dave stood and kissed him again.  “But you love me.”

“Yes, I do.  But now I regret spending all morning telling Alexander all about how the other men in my past don’t compare to you.”

“Come here,” Dave grinned and pulled him closer, kissing him again.  “I love you.”

“I know.  I love you, too.”

“So what did you tell him about me?”

“That’s between me and my son,” Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“Come on,” Dave nudged him with his knee.  “You already admitted that the other guys don’t compare to me.  How could confessing more be any worse?”

“Well, if you must know, I was basically telling him how much he’s like you.  And then about how I knew you were for me, and all the things about you that made me know that I wanted to marry you.”

Dave’s chest puffed up with pride and Kurt rolled his eyes again.

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”

Dave laughed, “Now I’ll have to be all romantic and shit later today just to show you that you were right about me.”

“Shh.   Don’t with the cuss words.  He’s picking up words left and right,” Kurt grinned. 

“Oops, sorry.  Don’t listen to Daddy little man.  Let me finish clearing off my desk and we can get out of here.”

“Okay,” Kurt squatted down and tickled Alexander’s belly.  “We’re good right Bug?  We’ve spent the day bonding about Daddy, and Papa’s so glad you can’t talk in sentences, isn’t he?”

Alexander clapped, “Papa.”

Dave laughed, “I’ll get it out of him eventually.”

“Hey, I was thinking about something on the way here.”

“Yeah?”

“Remember when we talked about your future a long, long time ago?  You know.  Senior year.”

Kurt tried not to remind him about the awfulness that had happened senior year, but he wanted Dave to remember the talk they’d had while he was in the hospital bed after his suicide attempt.

“What made you think about that?” Dave stopped and looked at him.

“Do you remember the future I was talking about?  When you’d have a job as a sports agent and work in a big office in the city of your dreams.  And your partner would come visit you with your son, and you two would be leaving for a football game.”

Dave stared at him, “ _Holy shit_.”

“ _Chit_ ,” Alexander burst out, and Kurt’s eyes widened. 

“Thank you, David.” Kurt rolled his eyes.  “That’s exactly the word we needed him to learn.”

Dave blushed with embarrassment, “I’m sorry.  But damn, Kurt.  I’d forgotten all about that.”

Kurt smiled softly, “So had I until just a little while ago while we were walking here.  It seems like the only detail I got wrong was the football game.”

Dave walked around his desk and pulled Kurt into a hug. 

Kurt just let Dave hold him, because he knew the memory would be a powerful one for him, and Dave needed a chance to compose himself.  He wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist and sighed against him. 

“I imagined you at the time, you know,” Dave whispered near his ear. 

“I knew you were.  I didn’t even bother trying to discourage that.  I had an idea that picturing you and me was what you needed at the time.”

“It was.  Still is.  Always will be,” Dave replied.

Kurt leaned back and wiped a tear from his cheek, “Okay.  We need to get going.  You said we needed to be there by two.”

“Yeah, I did.  I need to change though.”

“There are some clothes in that bag,” Kurt pointed at the bag under Alexander. 

“Thanks babe,” Dave kissed him again and patted Alexander on the head as he ducked out of the office to change in the bathroom.

“Daddy’s a big old sap, isn’t he?” Kurt grinned down at their son. 

Alexander clapped at him and threw the toy in his hand which, thanks to the length of fabric attaching it to the stroller, didn’t hit the floor. 

Dave returned wearing the t-shirt and jeans, and Kurt looked up at him.  “Look at Daddy’s _muscles_ , Alexander.”

Alexander grunted, and Dave preened for a moment. 

“I will never get over how cute that grunt is,” Dave grinned.

“So you’re not really going to subject me to a football game, are you?”

“Who me?” Dave grinned. 

“Oh god.  You are, aren’t you?” Kurt tilted his head back with a sigh. 

Dave snorted and stuffed the bag back under Alexander’s stroller. 

“Whine, whine, whine.  Papa whines so much, doesn’t he, little man?”

Alexander cooed in agreement, because again, he had a clear and stable track record of agreeing with his Daddy and not his Papa. 

The little traitor.

Dave stood and kissed him again, “Not this time.  Today’s for you and me and Alexander.”

“You know I won’t really mind if we do a football game one day as long as you’ll let me take my Vogue.”

“Deal,” Dave smiled.  “Not football today though.”

“Okay.  But where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.  But we have dinner reservations tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and Karen is babysitting so we don’t have to worry about what time to come home.”

“I love you,” Kurt sighed.

“I know.  Football obsession and all?”

“Yeah.  I can handle the football thing because you’re cute.”

Dave snorted, “I’m cute?”

“Yeah.  Got a problem with that?”

Dave held his hands up to stave off an argument, “Nope.  No problems here.”

Kurt rolled his eyes again, “That’s what I thought.”

“So did you and Alexander talk about how cute I am?”

“Yeah.  And how protective you are of us.  _And_ how you didn’t like it when the other guys in my life cheated on me.  _And_ how you’re my type and you know it and gloat about it now.  _And_ how romantic you are.  _And_ how good you are with Alexander.”

“Awww,” Dave smiled.  “What about how good I am in bed?”

“David,” Kurt smirked.  “I hardly think that _that_ is an appropriate thing to discuss with an eleven-month old.”

“I don’t hear a denial though,” Dave laughed and began pushing Alexander’s stroller as they walked towards the elevator.  “I’m just saying.”

“You’re awful.  And people stopped saying ‘ _I’m just saying_ ’ at least four years ago, David.”

“Not me.”

“I can tell.”

“You love it.”

“Shut up, David.”

“I’m still saying.  There’s no denial coming from your lips about the fact that I _am_ amazing in bed.”

“Oh would you stop?” Kurt laughed as he pushed the button to call the elevator.

“Nope.  Not until you admit it.”

“We’ll talk about that later tonight.”

“We will?”

“Yeah.  _After_ you put Alexander down for bed tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing is Kurt Hummel/Dave Karofsky.


End file.
